03 listopada 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (10) - serial TV (powt. z poniedz.) 11.00 Giełda pracy-giełda szans 11.20 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.40 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Świat chemii (10): Sygnały z wnętrza - prod. USA 13.15 Kuchnia: Przetwory czyli natura nie znosi próżni 13.30 Fizyka półżartem (10): Niezwykłe właściwości powierzchni prod. niem. 13.45 Rysuj z nami 13.55 Surowce: Kauczuk - seriale prod. niem. 14.10 Spotkania z cywilizacją - nowości nauki i techniki 14.20 Co? Jak i dlaczego?: Oblicza Ziemi - serial prod. niem 14.30 Klub domowego komputera 14.50 Przybysze z Matplanety: Królestwo Miętowego Groszka 15.20 My w kosmosie - historia astronautyki i podbojów kosmosu 15.35 Joystick 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 "Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci oraz film "Dennis Zawadiaka" 16.50 Język angielski dla dzieci- Muzzy Comes Back (36) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Film Anim. dla dzieci "Tom i Jerry" 17.50 "Murphy Brown" (7) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.15 Odolańska 10 - magazyn historyczny 18.45 Cena pamięci - program dokumentalny 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Siedem minut dla ministra pracy 20.10 Arcydzieła sztuki filmowej: "Ptaki" - film fab. prod. USA (1963) 22.15 Gra o pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Rozmowy z Nikodemem 23.45 I Międzynarodowy Festiwal Jazzowy Warszawa '91 - Urszula Dudziak z zespołem Walk Away 0.15 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (18) - serial animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - seriale prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język włoski (5) 10.15 "The Carsat Criss" - język angielski w nauce i technice (5) dla zaawansowanych 10.30 Język francuski (repet. l. 1-4) 11.00 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna; Feralne daty i kooprodukcja 11.15 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum: Drugi po Wawelu... Skałka 16.55 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (18) -serial anim. prod. USA, (powt.) 17.20 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Feralne daty i kooprodukcja 17.40 Moja wiara 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" -serial USA (powt.) 18.50 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Nasz zmieniający się świat" (1) "Japonia; Orient Express" - serial dok prod. amerykańsko-niemieckiej 20.00 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają 20.30 Naptun TV przedstawia: Acustic 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 22.15 "Czarna aksamitna suknia" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1989) 23.55 Jutro w programie 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Wieczór wyborczy - wybory w USA 2.00 Jutro w programie Tele 3 Katowice 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Program satelitarny CNN 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 ,,Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - bajka dla dzieci 16.30 Międzynarodowy Piknik Country 16.50 Rozmowa z dyrektorem Serwisu Polskiego RWE 17.00 Bliżej prawa (1) 17.30 Sportowy kwadrans 17.45 Studio Regionalne 18.00 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.30 Strych - magazyn 19.00 Bliżej prawa (2) 19.10 Program satelitarny MTV 19.30 Wiadomości (z W-wy) 20.00 ,,Policyjna gorączka" - serial 21.00 Program satelitarny MTV 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.15 Pożegnanie Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs. Pepperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout - serial edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - serial 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial sf 19.00 Rescue - wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Family Ties - serial 20.30 Teech - serial komed. 21.00 Murphy Brown - serial 21.30 Anything But Love - serial komed. 22.00 Gabriel's Fire - serial 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial sf 0.30 Telegazeta Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 10.30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Tenis, turniej ATP w Paryżu-Bercy - na żywo 18.30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 19.30 Eurosportnews 1 - aktualności z dnia 20.00 Tenis, turniej ATP w Paryżu-Bercy - cd. na żywo 23.30 Kickboxing 0.30-1.00 Eurosportnews 2 -aktualności z wieczora MTV 8.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy MTV 17.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1- trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Sport w MTV 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 Koncert zespołu Was (Not Was) 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 Informator filmowy MTV 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Hit List - ang. lista przebojów 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 MTV Raps Show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 8.50 Owen Marshall serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.00 Viva - show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial USA 15.00 Quincy - serial USA 16.00 Hans Meiser: Modelki - talk show 17.00 Riskant! - telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial RFN 20.15 Koledzy, koledzy - show Lindy de Mol 21.15 Zorc - serial RFN 22.15 Explosiv - Der Heisse Stuhl - dyskusja telewizyjna 23.15 Gottschalk - show 24.00 Prawo i porządek - serial USA 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 1.30 Quincy (powt. z godz. 15.00) 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt. z godz. 10.05) 3.30 Hans Meiser (powt. z godz. 16.00) 4.30 Explosiv (powt. z godz. 19.15) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt. z godz. 18.00) Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny SAT 1 (powt. z poniedziałku) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt: z poniedziałku) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Herz ist Trumpf (powt. z soboty) 9.30 Phantastische Phnomene (powt. z poniedziałku) 10.25 Złota parada szlagierów (powt. z poniedziałku) 11.05 Der Bergerdoktor (powt. z poniedziałku) 11.55 Koło fortuny (powt. z poniedziałku), po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse - giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial famil. 15.05 Hotel - serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: Sat 1 News 17.05 Idź na całość! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i pogoda 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny - gra 20.15 Złota Parada Przebojów Muzyki Ludowej 21.15 Red End (Honor Bound) - film sensac. USA, 1989 23.00 Spiegel TV - reportaż 23.35 Wiadomości i sport 23.45 Electric Blue - ang. serial erot. 0.30 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) 1.25 Ścigany - serial krym. USA 2.10 News extra - wybory prezydenckie w USA BBC1 6.00 Ceefax Pages 6.30 Breakfast News 9.05 Kilroy 9.45 Ross King 10.00 News and Regional News; Weather 10.05 Playdays 10.30 Good Morning ... with Anne and Nick 12.15 Pebble Mill 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 The Prisoner 15.50 HarumScarum 16.00 Funnybones 16.05 Spacevets 16.20 The Chipmunks 16.35 Hartbeat 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Telly Addicts 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Citizen Smith 20.30 A Question of Sport 21.00 Nine O'clock News 21.30 Kinsey 22.25 Omnibus 23.15 Charade 1.05 Weather 2.15 BBC Select BBC2 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 The Travel Show UK Mini Guides 9.05 Daytime on Two Le Cafe des Reves 9.25 Techno 9.45 You and Me 10.00 Overthe Moon 10.15 Look and Read 10.40 Mathsphere 11.00 Watch 11.15 English Express 11.35 Science Challenge 11.55 Into Music 12.15 Thunderbirds 12.20 QandA 12.25 Lifeschool 12.50 Teaching Today 13.20 Charlie Chalk 13.35 Pinny's House 13.40 Cross Currents 14.00 News and Weather 14.15 Getting Through 14.30 See Hear! 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather and Regional News; Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Heirs and Graces 17.00 Play Snooker 17.30 Film 92 with Barry Norman 18.00 Dodge City 19.45 Assignment 20.30 Food and Drink 21.00 Quantum Leap 21.50 WAR AND PEACE Battlecries 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Decision 92 Super Channel 5.30 Victory - progr. relig. 6.00 Zakupy w tv 6.30 Wydarzenia w świecie biznesu - dyskusje 7.00 Dzień w biznesie - Financial Times 7.10 Rynek walutowy - analizy 7.30 News Watch - mag. infor. 8.00 Wiadomości ze świata 8.30 News Watch 9.00 Channel E - progr. eduk. 9.30 Zakupy w tv 11.00 Mag. turyst. 11.30 Wydarzenia w świecie biznesu - dyskusje 12.00 Problemy ekonom.-finans. 12.30 Dzień w biznesie - Financial Times 12.40 Rynek walutowy - analizy 13.00 Biznes japoński dzisiaj 13.30 News Watch 14.00 Inside Edition - przegl. infor. ze świata 14.30 Serie Noire - przegl. ser. telewizyj. 15.00 The Mix 16.00 All Mixed up 17.00 On The Air 18.30 Bonanza - ser. western. 19.30 Serie Noire 20.00 I Spy - ser. 21.00 Inside Edition 21.30 Media Europe 22.00 Wiadomości ze świata 22.30 Dzień w biznesie - Financial Times 22.40 Doniesienia Financial Times 22.48 Biznes amer. 23.00 Red Dust - film fab. 0.50 News Watch 1.20 Media Europe 1.50 Teledyski nocą